Orgía Apocalíptica
by AnitaNara040922
Summary: Incluso el placer puede apoderarse del ser humano en los momentos de mayor crisis. Crédito al creador de la imagen. Los personajes le pertenecen a Daisuke Sato


Orgía Apocalíptica

 **La puerta fue golpeada con una fuerza tal que casi la vota hasta el otro lado de la casa en donde se estaban hospedando dos jóvenes adolescentes**

 **-¿Qué haremos Takashi? Los zombis están a punto de entrar, y todavía no hemos encontrado a Kohta ni a Saya. Esto cada vez se pone más arriesgado**

 **-¿Quieres calmarte Rei? No me dejas pensar**

 **-¿¡Yo no te dejo pensar; pero el ruido de ellos sí!?**

 **-¡Eso no interesa ahora! Lo que sabemos es que Saya y Kohta están en peligro allá afuera; pero si abrimos la puerta, nosotros lo estaremos también**

 **-¡¿Te importa más tu vida que la de tus amigos?!**

 **-¡No! ¡Me preocupan tanto como a ti!-La puerta se estaba destruyendo lentamente; las ideas se agotaban. De repente, Rei volteó y vio un gran armario**

 **-Tengo una idea. Sigue manteniendo la puerta estable-La chica se dirigió hasta el gran mueble de madera e intentó empujarlo con toda su fuerza; pero era tan pesado, que no logró moverlo ni un centímetro. Luego, llegó una mujer de cabello violeta y ayudó a la castaña a mover el objeto**

 **-¡Saeko!-Gritó Takashi**

 **-¡Apártate!-Le gritó ella. El chico accedió y se apartó de la puerta. El armario cayó y la bloqueó-¡Buen trabajo Rei!-Ambas chocaron las cinco**

 **-Saeko, ¿dónde está la enfermera Marikawa?-La mujer miró a su alrededor confundida**

 **-Qué raro. Pensé que venía detrás de mí. Tenemos que buscarla de inmediato**

 **-Espere maestra Busujima-Dijo Rei-¿Cómo salvaremos a Kohta y a Saya? Siguen allá afuera**

 **-No te preocupes por ellos. Es seguro que estarán bien-De repente, escucharon unos gemidos que venían de la cocina de la casa**

 **-¿Oyeron eso?-Preguntó el pelinegro**

 **-Sí, vamos, síganme-Corrieron hasta el lugar y lo que encontraron no les hizo mucha gracia-¡Shizuka! ¿¡Qué se supone que haces!?-La nombrada volteó lentamente su cabeza**

 **-Oh, no sabían que estaban ahí. Es que vi este precioso batidor y no pude evitar usarlo para mis placeres**

 **-¡¿En serio se estaba masturbando enfermera Marikawa?!-Dijo Takashi con sus dos manos cubriendo sus ojos y un poco ruborizado**

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso querías que te lo hiciera a ti?**

 **-¡No gracias! ¡Ni que estuviera loco!**

 **-Pero sería divertido, ¿quieres que te enseñe?-Dijo la rubia de un modo sensual y excitado acercándose lentamente al chico. Este no alcanzó a reaccionar y la mano de la mujer rozó lentamente su zona privada**

 **-¡Shizuka detente! ¡Este no es momento para esto! ¡Debemos escapar antes de que los zombis entren!**

 **-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?-Preguntó una chica de gafas que llegaba junto con un muchacho un poco pasado de kilos**

 **-¡Saya! ¡Kohta! ¡Están bien! ¡Qué alivio!**

 **-¿Acaso qué creías Rei? No somos tan débiles-Dijo Saya**

 **-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Alice?**

 **-No te afanes por ella Kohta. Está durmiendo en el piso de arriba**

 **-Menos mal. Me tenía preocupado**

 **-A mí también. Bueno, ¿qué se supone que hace la enfermera Marikawa?-Shizuka le bajó los pantalones con el bóxer a Takashi y se relamió los labios con deseos de comer. Saya no puedo evitar la excitación y corrió hasta donde estaba el hombre con su pene expuesto y se arrodilló en frente de él con un rostro lleno de lujuria. Ambas movían sus lenguas alrededor de su miembro**

 **-Ah…pa…ren…por…favor…ah-Dio un buen par de gruñidos mientras las dos mujeres seguían con su trabajo. Saeko se estaba excitando y comenzó a masturbase moviendo su clítoris con una gran velocidad**

 **-¡¿Qué cree que hace maestra Busujima?!**

 **-Dis…fruntando, ¿qué no lo ves? ¿Acaso quieres probarla? Está jugosa**

 **-No, gracias-Dijo Rei extrañada**

 **-Talvez ella no; pero yo sí**

 **-¿Entonces qué esperas Kotha? Saboréate en el placer de esta delicia-El nombrado sin dudarlo se acercó y metió su lengua en su cavidad**

 **-Ah…sí…así…no te detengas…sigue…-Tomó la cabeza del chico y la apretó más hacia su zona privada. El pelinegro sin pensárselo dos veces, metió dos de sus dedos en la cavidad de la mujer haciendo que esta soltara un gemido que casi se vuelve grito. Mientras que por otro lado, Saya y Shizuka seguían masturbando a Takashi hasta que la adolescente lo votó al suelo y se quitó la ropa interior**

 **-Necesito que me penetres Takashi. Penétrame-El chico, ya cegado por el placer y la lujuria, tomó a la chica y la puso encima de él. Metió su miembro de una sola embestida y comenzó a mover las caderas de la peli rosa a toda velocidad. La enfermera le quitó la camisa a la joven y comenzó a jugar con sus pechos apretando sus pezones**

 **-Oh sí…así…ah…ah**

 **-Eres…hermosa…Saya**

 **-Di mi nombre de nuevo, dilo**

 **-S-Saya…-La lujuria se apoderaba de sus miradas. Por otro lado, Kohta estaba a punto de penetrar a Saeko; pero esta lo detuvo**

 **-Espera…primero tienes que complacer a Rei**

 **-¿A-a mí? ¿Está loca o qué?**

 **-No, nada de eso; pero no te puedes quedar ahí parada esperando**

 **-Prefiero hacerlo**

 **-Muy tarde-El pelinegro la toma de las piernas y la pone de cabeza**

 **-¿¡Qué demonios haces?! No quiero es…-No pudo terminar su frase gracias a que la lengua del chico pasó de una por su cavidad dejando su ropa interior completamente mojada. Corrió su braga y siguió lamiendo**

 **-Ah…detente…por…favor…ah…basta**

 **-Si no quieres, ¿por qué dejas que tu cuerpo sea controlado por él?-Al final, Rei terminó accediendo y entre los seis tuvieron una orgía. Tanto Kohta como Takashi penetraron a todas y cada una de las mujeres que estaban ahí. Esto parecía que nunca iba a tener un fin**

 **-Ya no puedo más…voy a…-El pelinegro delgado terminó dentro de Rei. Ambos cayeron al suelo y calmaron sus respiraciones. Se cubrieron con las ropas más cercanas que encontraron y se quedaron dormidos. Así también, Saya y Kohta. Incluso durmieron juntas Saeko y Shizuka**

 **Al día siguiente, la pequeña Alice bajó y llegó a la cocina. Al ver aquella escena, enarcó una ceja**

 **-¿Takashi?-El mencionado levantó la mirada con lentitud para encontrarse con los ojos de la niña y los abrió como platos**

 **-Oh, Alice, ¿hace cuánto estás ahí?**

 **-Acabo de bajar-Voltea a su alrededor con confusión-¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Preparando el desayuno?**

 **-Etto…-La pequeña se acercó al pelinegro y miró a la castaña. Tomó con un dedo un poco de los fluidos que yacían en su cara. Los probó y no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de desagrado**

 **-¿Qué se supone que es esto? Sabe horrible. Parece que no son buenos para preparar comida**

 **-No, para nada-Dijo Takashi con una risa nerviosa. Los demás despertaron y se sorprendieron al ver a la pequeña peli rosa por ahí. Mientras ella buscaba algo en la nevera, los seis se pusieron sus ropas y limpiaron el desastre que su locura había causado**

 **-Bueno-Dijo Saeko rascándose el brazo-Parece que ya no hay más zombis por ahora. Debemos continuar con nuestro camino-Los demás asintieron, tomaron sus armas y salieron para seguir escapando de la gran plaga que se había apoderado de la ciudad**

oooooOOOOOOoooooo

Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto. No sé cómo habrá quedado; pero espero les guste. Sé que es algo diferente de lo que subo normalmente; pero a veces hay que probar cosas nuevas, ¿no? Los personajes son del anime Highschool of the Dead (abreviado H.O.T.D). Les recomiendo que lo busquen, es muy bueno y…un poco pervertido también, solo tiene 12 capítulos y un OVA

Lamento que no sea Shikatema; pero es bueno variar de vez en cuando. No se preocupen, mis historias siempre serán Shikatema, esto solo es un one-shot por el cumpleaños del protagonista Takashi Komuro

-Taka: ¿Era necesario que esto fuera pervertido?

-Yo: ¿Acaso qué esperabas? ¿Un regalo gigante?

-Taka: Pues hubiese sido mejor que esto

-Rei: Como sea, me la pasé genial. Nunca me había divertido tanto

-Sae: Yo tampoco. ¿Sabes qué Takashi? Deberíamos repetirlo

-Taka: ¿En serio?

-Rei: Sí, vámonos (Ambas lo toman de un brazo y se lo llevan)

-Yo: Bueno, nos vemos pronto jeje


End file.
